Saber (Nasuverse)
|-|Base= |-|Saber Alter= Character Synopsis Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Kiritsugu Emiya during the Fourth Holy Grail War, and then of his son, Shirou Emiya, during the Fifth. Her true name is Arturia Pendragon (アルトリア・ペンドラゴン, Arutoria Pendoragon), better known as King Arthur, the "Once and Future King" and a legendary hero of Britain. She became king by pulling the sword Caliburn from the stone, but after it was destroyed, she was given Excalibur and Avalon by the Lady of the Lake. She is not a true Heroic Spirit, but instead the real Arturia, who made a deal with the World to act as a Servant, hoping for a chance to win the Grail and use it to redo her rule or erase it from existence, so that the tragedies that occurred in her life would not occur. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A, potentially 5-B. Far Higher '''with a full power Excalibur | '''5-B, at least 5-A, likely far higher with Excalibur Morgan Verse: Fate/Stay Night Name: Saber. Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights, the Once and Future King | Saber Alter, Black Saber, Arturia Pendragon Gender: Female Age: 15 when she became King, 25 (physically 15 due to Avalon) Classification: Saber-class Servant, Corrupted Heroic Spirit as Saber Alter Special Abilities: |-|Saber=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Swordswoman, Precognition (Through a sixth sense that borders on precognition, she can analyze an opponent and predict the flow of battle), Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, some Magecraft, Air Manipulation with Invisible Air (Acts as a sheath of wind for Excalibur, rendering it invisible, and she can release it as an attack), Forcefield Creation (Can form a defensive wall of air and use Avalon to produce a barrier that can block out even the True Magics), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, can walk on water, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation) and Causality Manipulation(Her luck is so great that she can survive Gáe Bolg), Immortality (Types 1 and 3 with Avalon), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; regenerated from being badly injured and nearly killed by Enuma Elish, and from Gilgamesh cutting through her neck. Low-Mid with Avalon; Shirou was able to regenerate from being nearly cut in half and having most of his internal organs destroyed with Avalon) |-|Saber Alter=Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before excluding Avalon's Forcefield Creation and healing factor in addition to Teleportation (Can travel through shadows to travel between two points nearly instantaneously), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from lethal wounds to her chest and lungs), Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Time Paradox Immunity (Due to being empowered by the All Worlds Evil, Saber Alter is effectively immune to all of BB's abilities due to having the same source of power) Destructive Ability: Mountain Level (Can fight against and kill Lancelot in Fate/Zero. Can fight and overpower Lancer and parry Berserker's swings in Fate/stay night ''despite become weakened when under shirou, but only barely), potentially '''Planet Level' (Even when weakened and low on mana, Saber instantly killed Iskander, whose reality marble can overwrite the whole world). Far Higher (A weakened Excalibur was deflected by Berserker, while a full-power blast would've killed him instantly. It should be noted that Berserker was capable of shattering Gilgamesh's Enkidu chains, despite the fact that Berserker himself had the disadvantage of being divine. Destroyed the incomplete form of the Holy Grail in Unlimited Blade Works. ''It should be noted that under Rin's service, Saber reached her prime status. In addition, Excalibur is the strongest holy sword, showing its true power against a world threat.In addition, Excalibur is a sword that was described and stated to be the pinnacle of all swords and that it's the last Phantasm woven by the stars, making it comparable to Ea, which was described to be capable of waving all stars in creation together as one) | '''Planet Level' (Far superior to her original self as a Servant and bypassed God Hand with normal blows, has been referred to as the physically strongest Servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War), at least Large Planet Level, likely far higher with Excalibur Morgan (Superior to regular Saber's Excalibur due to being charged with excessive amounts of mana from the Grail itself. Empowered by the All Worlds Evil, which was made to blacken Servants which empowers them to make them cause havoc over the whole world. Her Fate/Kaleid Prisma Illya ''counterpart effortlessly destroyed the mirror world in one hit using a semi-charged Excalibur Morgan. It should be noted that said counterpart should be weaker than the original) Speed:' Massively Hypersonic (Comparable in speed to her Prototype self, can keep up with Gilgamesh, and fought with Zero Lancer at speeds Irisviel couldn't comprehend), 'Relativistic+ '(in fate/zero when saber fight Zero Lancer again it states that their fight nearing the speed of light https://imgur.com/a/rV28i https://imgur.com/a/rV28i) ' ' potentially '''FTL+ (Can keep up with Gilgamesh, who dodged Excalibur's light beam. Can keep up with Iskander, who dodged Excalibur's light beam. In the light novel it was stated that the initial distance was 100 meters but when Saber fired they were less than a meter apart https://plus.google.com/+MasterAce/posts/gFF6b3xeBPg. Iskander also dodged Cu Chulainn's Gae Bolg, which can move at the speed of light)' ''| 'Massively FTL+ ''(Can keep up with Tamamo's Moon Crux), potentially Infinite '''(Kept up with Full Power Gilgamesh, who is comparable to Jeanne d'Arc, who is capable of moving through a timeless void to a higher dimension, essentially The Reverse Side of The World) | '''Massively Hypersonic (Slower than before, but can still easily overwhelm Berserker. Her moves were described to be "Lightning Fast") Lifting Ability: Class 25 (Can throw a trailer truck) | Class 25+ (Superior in strength to her normal self) Striking Ability: Mountain Class, potentially Planet Class | Universal | Planet Class Durability: Mountain Level, potentially Planet Level (Briefly withstood Enuma Elish). Quantaverse Level with Avalon (Shuts out all interference up to the sixth dimension, including True Magic, can block attacks from a "higher order dimension") | Universe Level '''(Can trade blows with Tamamo's Moon Crux. As well as a Full Power Gilgamesh, Iskander and Archimedes) | '''Planet Level (Empowered by the All Worlds Evil) Stamina: Superhuman (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Saber has a steady supply of magical energy from her Master, she can keep on fighting. In Garden of Avalon, she fought against Vortigern for several hours straight, even as Excalibur was drained of all its light) | Virtually Limitless due to her connection to the Holy Grail, which is a pole of infinite magical energy Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Mana Burst and Strike Air, Kilometers '''to '''Planetary with Excalibur | Extended melee range with sword, several meters via Mana Bursts, Kilometers (several) to Planetary 'with Excalibur Morgan 'Intelligence: Saber is an extremely accomplished swordswoman suitable for her class, clashing with even the strongest heroes in swordplay with few laying claims to greater skill than her. Becoming the king of a prosperous nation at the age of fourteen, she is a skilled politician and an able leader who is able to effectively lead armies into battle and governing most of Britain by the end of her rule. She is also knowledgeable of magecraft, having been Merlin's apprentice in her youth, and is familiar with most European Heroic Spirits, easily recognizing Cú Chulainn and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne after seeing their Noble Phantasms once | As Saber Alter, her swordsmanship and technique suffer somewhat, as she loses fine control in exchange for far greater destructive power. She is mostly emotionless and apathetic, following her orders without question, but can be enraged if her opponent isn't going all out against her Weaknesses: *Saber is bound by her honour as a knight, and she'd thus never rely on underhanded or more pragmatic tactics. *Her sixth sense can be fooled by things that Saber has never experienced. *Unlike other Servants, Saber isn't a proper Heroic Spirit, possessing a physical body that cannot go into spirit form. *She harbors a great deal of self-loathing and regret over her actions and perceived failures as the King of Britain, which can be exploited to rile her up, or to break her mentally, due to her body containing dragon particles, she takes extra damage from anti-dragon weapons *Saber Alter has to constantly struggle against her temper, and her regeneration takes time, up to ten minutes depending on the scale of the wounds. *Due to her body containing dragon particles, she takes extra damage from anti-dragon weapons Versions: Servant | Prime / Living Saber | Saber Alter Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her armor, materialized through her own power, Excalibur, Invisible Air, and Avalon | Her armor materialized through her own power, and Excalibur Morgan Notable Attacks/Techniques: Arturia Pendragon: Noble Phantasm *'Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King:'Excalibur's sheath, a mysterious wind that hides its true identity, preventing other Servants from identifying her. It is a Bounded Field, closer to normal magecraft than a Noble Phantasm, presumably created by Merlin. The high-pressure winds around the blade distort light, rendering Excalibur completely invisible and its shape near-impossible to discern, keeping her opponents confused and unable to properly gauge its size and length, or even what kind of weapon it is. Once they figure it out, however, it becomes useless in this regard. It takes on Excalibur's sharp edge, and Saber can use it to form a defensive wall of wind large enough to envelop a building. Once the barrier is released, the compressed wind surges around her and can be released as a single shot weapon, known as Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King. She can also use it to propel herself forwards at greater speeds. *'Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory:' The strongest holy sword, and King Arthur's most famous and powerful Noble Phantasm. It is a Divine Construct; more specifically, it is a "Last Phantasm", one of the ultimate weapons forged by the gods; or, in this case, it's the crystallization of mankind's wishes forged by the planet itself. Much like Excalibur Proto, it is a weapon designed to protect the planet by defeating those that would destroy it. Due to its incredible potential for destruction, its true power is restricted by multiple oaths. **When activated, it converts Saber's magical energy into light that is then released as an extremely destructive wave of energy on the level of Divine Thaumaturgy. Despite the appearance of this function, only the tip of this energy wave is able to do damage, as the rest of the light emitted by Excalibur is the dislocation of everything it has destroyed along its path. Excalibur also boasts one of the fastest activation speeds among Noble Phantasms, matching the charging speed of both the original Pegasus and Iskandar's chariot, completing its activation in less than a second. Saber has also demonstrated the ability to partially invoke Excalibur's power in both melee combat and its activated form, dispelling Invisible Air to cut down Assassin in a single strike and forcing Gilgamesh to dodge an attack with a thinner beam that was charged while in motion. *'Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia:' Excalibur's scabbard, a Divine Construct of the same make. Passively, Avalon bestows immortality and regeneration upon its wielder; they do not age and can regenerate even from blows that remove most of their torso and their heart. It cannot, however, regenerate from the destruction of the brain. However, its true power is in its active use, as an "absolute defense". It shields Arturia in Avalon, the land of the fairies, the unreachable utopia that she strived to reach in life. It dissipates into magical particles and becomes a "portable fortress" that blocks off any interference, even all the way up to the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, and not even the Five Magics can bypass the barrier. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to possessing the blood of dragons, Saber has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her virtually invulnerable to all of Caster's spells from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts. Saber is proficient in this ability due to riding horses all throughout her life, allowing her to ride practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, even things from far beyond her time such as the heavily modified Yamaha V-Max Kiritsugu customized for her. Enhancing it with her Mana Burst ability, she is able to keep pace with Rider's chariot and easily dodges the latter's attacks while veering through traffic, reading the air flow to allow her to accomplish such feats with her eyes closed. Personal Skills *'Charisma:' The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. *'Instinct:' The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Saber has an A Rank in this skill, granting her a refined sixth sense that is close to true precognition in addition to reducing the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide. *'Mana Burst:' A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Saber uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement, propelling herself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing her entire body with magical energy. With A-rank, even a stick can become a great weapon. Other Abilities *'Blessing of the Lady of the Lake:' Saber has also received the blessings of Vivian, the Lady of the Lake who bestowed Excalibur to the young king. As a result, she is able to walk on water as if it were solid ground without any change in movement speed or traction. Saber Alter: Noble Phantasm *'Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory:' The blackened form that Excalibur takes on after Saber is corrupted by the effects of All the World's Evil, remaining the strongest holy sword despite its corruption. When activated as a Noble Phantasm, the entire blade is covered in black flames which are then released in a stream of energy to destroy everything in its path. In addition, it can also be utilized in the form of a melee attack known as Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King, cutting the target to pieces with three upward swings while the blade is coated in dark mana. Due to being giving more mana than ever through Sakura's connection to the Grail, it can be said that this attack surpasses even the original Excalibur. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' The ability to completely nullify and shrug off oncoming magical attacks. Saber Alter's rank of B is enough to cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if she targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts with proficiency. Saber Alter lost her ability to utilize this skill due to her corruption. Personal Skills *'Charisma:' The ability to lead armies into battle, Saber's rank in this skill has fallen to E after her corruption. As a result, she can lead effectively, but the morale of her troops will sharply drop under her command. *'Instinct:' The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Artoria's senses are dulled due to the constant suppression of rage caused by Angra Mainyu's corruption. It remains, however, and due to Saber Alter's more pragmatic fighting style, she is more likely to take action. *'Mana Burst:' A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. As Saber Alter, she engulfs her attacks with the dark mana surging through her body, causing black arcs to follow the path of her sword as she strikes with greater force than she ever could originally. She can also release bursts of her mana as projectiles in an attack called Burst Air. She can also manipulate and shape the mana she releases into the shape of a dragon's head to grab, bite, and throw her target in an attack called Tyrant Clap or convert them into dark tendrils to strike opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/stay night Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Visual Novel Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Villian Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Historical Figures Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Geniuses Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3